


you look better today

by Xephonia



Series: home is where your heart is [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Alternate take on the conversation between Haruto and Kaito from chapter 2. Haruto is the POV character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i once did this for an askmeme

Haruto has been noticing all the changes in Kaito’s behavior.

The last year had been rather dark for both of them. Chris left Kaito, and Kaito went to pretend that being alone was fine for him.

Haruto, of course, knows that Kaito is not fine being alone.

Usually, lonely people seek to talk to others, but Kaito does the opposite—

He retreats completely and tries to deal with it alone.

Haruto hates it, but there’s not much he can do.

_After all, I’m stuck in the hospital._

Today’s one of the days where Kaito is visiting. Droite called yesterday, she said Kaito was having a new coworker soon.

_I hope they’ll get along._

Haruto gets up from the hospital bed, drinks up the rest of his hot chocolate— because that’s the only thing he’s fine with— and looks out of the window, just to see Kaito and an octopus-haired teenager walking in.

_Oh? So they do get along._

~*~

When Kaito enters, Haruto is smiling already. More than he usually does.

He wonders where Kaito’s companion is.

_Didn’t Droite say his name was Kamishiro Ryouga? Like Kamishiro Rio?_

(Haruto recalls someone with that name being mentioned in the hospital.)

Kaito raises an eyebrow, but then smiles. “Haruto.”

“You look a bit better than the last time you visited, nii-san. Did Chris move in with you again?“ 

That question is stupid, because of course Chris didn’t move in again, but Haruto has to tell Kaito something and the best way to start it is with a joke.

“Chris never did that in the first pla—”

“He was sleeping over every day back then, that counts.” Haruto smiles innocently. 

Kaito was very open about his relationship back then, much in contrast to the denial now.

Haruto gets it, it’s fine.

“Well, yeah, maybe.” Kaito attempts to not blush, but his expression betrays his anger and Haruto chuckles.

Immediately, Kaito continues, “Anyway, no, Chris and I don’t talk anymore.”

“Yeah, because you broke up over a silly family matter.”

“Wait, how do you know about—”

“Chris visited the day after he broke up with you.” Haruto lets his legs dangle. This is what he was getting at, and it took him a year to talk about it. He figures Kaito won’t be angry, but he still wishes he could’ve talked about it earlier. “I figured I’d tell you when you’ve gotten over him, or when you tell me about it yourself. But you never did, so—”

“Sorry.”

“I’m not angry, nii-san. Does that mean you have a new boyfriend now? Is it Yuuma?” Of course it isn’t Yuuma, but Haruto still finds the idea of Kaito and Yuuma getting together a good idea.

_Yuuma would bring some light into nii-san’s life._

Haruto and Yuuma have been friends for a long time. Yuuma is always energetic and willing to take Haruto out secretly when Kaito wouldn’t, and sometimes Yuuma would even duel him.

Haruto knows him thanks to Kaito, and honestly, Yuuma became one of his best friends this way.

“What?! No.” Kaito shakes his head fervently, and Haruto smiles.

“Who is it, then?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

_Seems like he doesn’t wanna talk about his new coworker yet, does he?_

(But the slight tinge of red on Kaito’s cheeks makes Haruto wonder what’s going on between the two.)

Haruto smiles. “In any way, you seem less sad than usual, and I’m happy about it.”

Kaito returns the smile at him.

Haruto figures there’s finally some progress, and that’s enough.

~*~

Later that day— when Kaito is already gone and apparently willing to share coffee with Ryouga (or viceversa?), which Haruto finds pretty surprising— Haruto goes to the receptionist and asks for Kamishiro Rio’s room number.

When he enters room 103, he gets what makes Kaito get along so well with Ryouga.

_They’re sitting in the same boat, aren’t they?_


End file.
